User talk:Giupinoequinox
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Diderot donka.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- O Herman (Talk) 12:02, January 6, 2012 Plagiarism of Fjord's image. Show that you have permission to take Fjord's image or immediately replace it with something else. What you did is plagiarism and it is not tolerated. You have three days to resolve this or else, the UTAUloid, and YOU with it, will be banned and blacklisted. O Herman 18:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Giupinoequinox 19:30, Janiary 7, 2012 Mr. Herman is no prejudice to the permission of the fjord is the same image because it isthe twin brother of Diderot Diderot Donka not put the page in the black list and please do not delete both the permit, it is the :If what you say is true, then at least it must have its art drawn by someone else and should not be directly taken from Fjord's likeness. Taking it directly from Fjord is largely considered plagiarism. O Herman 18:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Giupinoequinox 20:44, January 7, 2012 :Watch that the shape are the same but there are some totally different from my character to fjord look good. :of course I asked permission before editing however I've worked quite a bit. ::Proof of permission? Also please write the UTAUloid's page in English, it's the lingua-franca here and is written in the rules. O Herman 20:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Giupinoequinox 21:43, January 7, 2012 ::But how can I give you evidence there is that senzo for email, an image etc. Please respond soon, why not to be rude but I want to close it here because I asked him permission but I do not know how to send it to you :::For the sake of helping you clear your name, follow the link: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/O_Herman O Herman 21:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Giupinoequinox 22:49, January 7, 2012 :::Mr. herman is quiet the swear that permission from the Fjord asked if there are problems we will keep in touch she doesn't know how long I have wanted to have a page of my UTAUloids and this is my opportunity please don't ruin me. Thank you ::::Well it's your actions that will dictate your fate. Make the most out of it. I expect the proof in my inbox. O Herman 22:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Giupinoequinox 23:08, January 7, 2012 ::::ok I am sending conversation between myself and fjord through skype. :::Dear Mr. herman could block the diderot donka page to prevent changes to the page? ::::Giupinoequinox 23:15, January 7, 2012 ::::I posted the conversation between me and Fjord. goodnight ::::Giupinoequinox 22:03, January 9, 2012 ::::Dear Mr. herman could block the diderot donka page to prevent changes to the page? About recent activity... I have seen that you had made modifications on Fjord Donka page, writting your UTAULOID Diderot Donka as part of UTAUpss project. Do you have any evidence that the author of the project gave you permission to change Fjord page, as well introducing your UTAULOID to their team? Do you know that, if there's no permission, this is considered vandalism? which is against the house rules: UTAU wiki:UTAU wiki House Rules|UTAU_wiki:UTAU_wiki_House_Rules > Page Ethics > Article No. 3 "Unwanted editing, vandalism and unjustified removal of articles is forbidden." I already have seen a problem with the illustration rights... Please explain your situation with me. I am giving you 3 days to clear this out, so please respond ASAP. Google Translate from spanish to italian: Mi rendo conto che hai fatto le modifiche alla pagina Fjord Donka, scrivere il vostroUTAULOID Dierot Donja UTAUpss parte del gruppo. Avere alcuna prova che sostiene il progetto che l'autore vi ha dato il permesso di modificare questa pagina Fjord, e introdurreil tuo UTAULOID nel vostro progetto? Voi non sapete avere il permesso, questo è considerato vandalismo? Che è contro le regole della casa: UTAU wiki:UTAU wiki House Rules|UTAU_wiki:UTAU_wiki_House_Rules > Page Ethics > Articolo No. 3 "Indesiderati modifiche, atti di vandalismo, e lo smaltimento di articoli è vietato" Ho anche notato un problema con diritti d'immagine ... Si prega di spiegare la tua situazione in questo senso. Darò un periodo di 3 giorni per risolvere questa situazione, si prega di rispondere nel più breve tempo possibile. Giupinoequinox, 26 January 2012 ok okay gate all this time I didn't have permission END OF THE ROAD You and Diderot is hereby blacklisted and banned for the following reasons: 1. You LIED to us about getting permission from UTAUpss. mx and kitsunojo denied hearing from you. 2. They did not approve of Fjord being passed around as Diderot, moreso as a plagiarized art. 3. You claimed that one member is from Twindrill. This is your biggest mistake as Damesukekun is a bonafide member of Twindrill, and denied that there's an Italian member of Twindrill. 4. YOU LIED TO ME. I never got the proof that you had permission, and you did not follow through your promise to do so. 5. You wrote your wiki articles in Italian when it was written that English IS the language in use here. 6. You are setting a bad example. Too bad. Your voicebank of Diderot was decent despite flaws, but your lack of ethics ruined everything for you. And because you kept denying and pleading not to be blocked despite lacking credentials and authority, you just dug your own grave. YOU ARE HEREBY PENALIZED WITH PERMANENT BANNING, AND BLACKLISTING. O Herman 18:12, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Taking actions on Diderot Donka problem. Since I was curious about this case and what you wrote on Diderot page, I made further research on the topic. #You never made ANY contact to the owners of the UTAUpss team: This means you lied about contacting them for the permission of usage of Fjord Donka's illustration, having their permission to create a "twin", or get your UTAULOID as a member of UTAUpss (even if you cleared this out later). I made direct contact with the affected parts and they sent me an email commenting that you are lying. #Alessandro Sgarra IS NOT a member of TwinDrill Team; which is a pretty serious UTAU group. I made contact with the team directly and they shown me the list of their members that are published on the Kasane Teto Official Site, Alessandro does not figure there and that is called Phishing. #You never sent any evidence to us in the mean time. I confirmed with Orochi Herman if he recived your talk with "Fjord creator" and he never did. With the evidence gathered and the lack of interest of reivindicate, I decided to delete Diderot Donka page because of plagiarism, and as well put your name into the blacklist for repetead offenses to third parties. Giupinoequinox, 21:06 27 January 2012 : then Mr herman she knows she can not read so well then I did not have permission to edit the page of fjord no that I got permission to take a picture of fjord you all wikia's reputation ruined me I was having success I and fjord could do great things and you??? I have dreamed of having a utau and voicebank and you have destroyed me destroyed everything: ' ( :::You were warned to fix things and contact them. Did you do it? mx and kitsunojo, Fjord's creators, didn't hear from you. :::There are rules and ethics to observe here, you did not pay heed to them, nor did you even attempt to remedy the situation. I didn't see the permission from Fjord's creators that you said that you were gonna e-mail me. :::As the wiki's admin, I am in charge of the integrity of the site, and I will not allow insubordination to malign this place. Let this be a lesson to you. O Herman 20:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :::: Dear Mr herman please I might unblock please I created another my utau that does not violate any copyright will be called "Utatane Giune" Please unlock. :::: alessandro sgarro is a friend of mine at school that helped me make the project and then I have to learn a lot of things about Star Trek ::::: Every action has a reaction. In your case, your actions offended many people inside the community; Kit, Mx, Twindrill Members, and us with your lies. These are just not the rules of the wiki, but the ethic relationships we have inside the community (both Japanese and Overseas). The reaction of what you did was to apply the rules over these topics. ::::: On the Alessandro Sgarra problem, you claimed he was witness of your "voice creation development" as a member of TwinDrill. That was completly wrong too. And what does "Star Trek" have to do with this? Now I feel non-sense on what you are talking to us. How can I get you seriously with comments like this? ~ Yue Nagareboshi :REALLY? :Le informazioni contenute in questa pagina è certificato vero e corretto da Giupinoequinox, e Alessandro Sgarra che è membro del Twindrill Team, l'autore ringrazia Alessandro per aver assistito alla creazione della voicebank. :I may not know Italian wholly but it's clear as day you claimed in that page that Alessandro was billed to have been part of Twindrill. AND Twindrill denied Alessandro is their member. :Since you've finally gotten the idea what you did was wrong, I can give you a way out of your predicament. But I will put you to the test. If you want back, here's what you need to do. #Apologize to UTAUpss for creating a character derivative without their permission, and for plagiarizing Fjord's art. (They actually could agreed had you told them firsthand) #Alessandro and YOU must apologize to Team Twindrill for impersonating as a member of team twindrill. #Apologize to US admins for lying through your teeth. (we have proof you did; above quotation is one of them.) #Declare Diderot Donka as "deceased", and take down his voicebank download. #Show proof that the affected people were sent these apology letters, and that they've acknowledged and forgiven your wrongdoing. Tell them the UTAU Wiki admins sent you. #DO ALL THESE SINCERELY AND DO NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES AGAIN. #OBSERVE HONESTY. They are the virtues that will save you. #Create your replacement character, this character you're proposing as Giune Utatane. Upload and put up his voicebank for download. #'The wiki page for Giune MUST BE IN ENGLISH. NOT ITALIAN. NOT JAPANESE. ENGLISH. INGLES.' #Create sample songs using Giune Utatane's voicebank. They can be original or covers. 3 at least. They should be uploaded to youtube and should be a multilingual voicebank. (can sing English, Japanese and Italian. This condition is for your own good) :Fulfill and comply with all those conditions above and I will see to it you will be lifted from the blacklist and ban. Until then, your ban and blacklist entry stays. O Herman 21:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Giupinoequinox 4 febbrary 2012 12:38 :Hello excuse me if I responded late. I will abide by these rules and I apologize to the entire community of Star Trek I am so sorry I did things that I must do and then I regret u ' else utau that fulfils all these rules look won't regret it if you want I can lift the ban if you want??? and I apologize to fjord donka and their creators :) always if you want